Nerd Deku
by MasasinMaze
Summary: Izuku por culpa de uno de los inventos de Hatsume tiene que utilizar gafas por un mes, lo cual atrae la atención de muchas chicas de la escuela, cosa que no le agrada a Uraraka que poco a poco se ve en la necesidad de tomar cartas en el asunto. ¿Que tanto revuelo pueden hacer unas simples gafas?, pues mucho si caen en el huésped adecuado.


_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a este One-Shot de BNHA, no hay nada en que profundizar por lo que podemos ir directamente al capítulo… Go.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **One Shot: Nerd Deku**_

Otro sábado común y corriente en la academia de héroes Yuuei. Simplemente es un día de reposo sin clases ni tareas pendientes para los alumnos de la clase 1-A, solo descanso y relajación de las agobiantes clases intensivas impartidas por Aizawa.

De cualquier forma nos enfocamos en el grupo de compañeros ubicados en la sala de estar frente al televisor, eran Mina, Kirishima, Bakugou, Uraraka, Todoroki y Lida.

Eran las dos de la tarde y este grupo se encontraba viendo una película de héroes propuesta por Kirishima que la había comprado hace poco y la quería ver junto con sus amigos.

 **-Ey Kirishima, trae acá las palomitas-** , le dijo Bakugou al pelirrojo sin despejar la vista del televisor mientras extendía una mano hacia Kirishima.

 **-Tú ya tenías unas para ti solo, estas son para que nosotros compartamos-** , le respondió Kirishima tomando de manera posesiva el tazón de la palomitas, causando que el rubio cenizo gruñera irritado.

 **-¡Pues si es para compartir entonces dámelas!-** , reclamaba Bakugou con una sonrisa intimidante girando un poco la cabeza hacia el pelirrojo que no se intimidó.

 **-Prepárate las tuyas tú mismo-** , respondió el pelirrojo pasando de largo de su amigo para después llevarse unas palomitas a la boca para seguir disfrutando de la peli, en la cual estaban varios héroes enfrentándose a un villano que con un chasquido mataría a la mitad del universo... la verdad tenía un mal presentimiento sobre el final pero aun así guardaba esperanza de que todo saliera bien.

Bakugou solo soltó un bufido enojado para después volver su atención a la película. Si bien estaba molesto prefería no perderse ningún detalle, la verdad es que estaban emocionantes las peleas.

 **-Oigan, ¿alguien ha visto a Midoriya en todo el día?-** , les preguntó Lida a sus amigos desviando la vista del televisor para verles, pero solo unos pocos si le prestaron atención por encima de la película.

Allí Todoroki se giró con calma hacia el pelinegro para responder. **-La última vez que lo vi fue esta mañana antes del desayuno, dijo que tenía que ir a un asunto en el centro-**.

 **-¿Qué estará haciendo Deku-kun en el centro un sabado?-** , se preguntó Uraraka con curiosidad y llevándose un dedo al mentón mientras levantaba la vista al techo.

 **-Estará teniendo una cita con alguna chica linda, es lo único que se me ocurre-** , comentó Mina con una sonrisa divertida mientras que Uraraka frunció un poco al ceño al pensar en esa posibilidad.

 **-JA, como si el nerd de Deku pudiera tener una chica-** , dijo Katsuki con una sonrisa burlándose de su rival peliverde que era demasiado Deku como para esos asuntos.

 **-Oye Bakugou, no deberías subestimar a Midoriya, hay un dicho que dice que los más tranquilos siempre son los más peligrosos, si sabes a qué me refiero-** , comentó Kirishima con una pequeña sonrisa bromista dándole unos pequeños codazos en el costado al rubio cenizo que solo siguió como si nada viendo la película.

En eso todos estaban por volver su atención al televisor hasta que escuchan como la puerta de la entrada se abre.

Solo Uraraka, Lida, Mina y Todoroki desviaron la vista hacia la entrada y pudieron reconocer la silueta del mencionado peliverde que estaba dándoles la espalda, pues se dirigía a la cocina.

 **-Oi Midoriya, ¿Dónde estuviste?-** , le preguntó Mina al peliverde alzando un poco el tono de voz para que este le escuchara, provocando que el chico se detenga en seco.

 **-S-Solo tuve que ir a la óptica del centro para una revisión-** , respondió Izuku con notables nervios y sin darse la vuelta.

 **-¿Y por qué tuviste que ir allí, Midoriya?, ¿Acaso tienes problemas con tus ojos?-** , preguntaba Lida arreglándose los lentes y mirando a su amigo que les seguía dando la espalda.

 **-¡N-No s-sucede nada!, f-fue solo una cita de revisión-** , contestó el chico con aun más nervios que antes que lo hicieron parecer sospechoso ante sus amigos, captando esta vez la atención de Kirishima que le puso pausa a la película para enfocarse en Izuku.

 **-¿Por qué no nos miras, Midoriya?, ¿sucedió algo?-** , preguntó esta vez el pelirrojo con curiosidad parándose del sofá para ir acercándose al peliverde junto con el resto a excepción de Bakugou que se quedó en el sofá indiferente.

 **-¡P-P-Por favor no me miren!, ¡es que t-tengo algo en la cara y puede ser c-contagioso!-** , fue la mejor excusa que pudo pensar la nerviosa mente de Izuku que ahora sí que si había captado la curiosidad de todo el grupo, incluido Bakugou que se paró de mala gana del sofá para comenzar a acercarse de manera imponente.

 **-¿Qué escondes, Deku?-** , preguntó Bakugou con el ceño fruncido y con las manos en sus bolsillos mientras se acercaba con pisadas fuertes hacia el peliverde que comenzó a temblar.

 **-¡N-Nada en absoluto, K-Kacchan!-** , respondía Izuku comenzando a correr en dirección a las escaleras para salvar su pellejo, pero para su mala suerte los demás estaban igual de intrigados por su secreto.

Mina lanzó ácido resbaloso al suelo causando que el chico se resbalara y durante ese tiempo Uraraka lo tocó para anular su gravedad y mantenerlo suspendido en el aire estando él mirando el techo y dándoles la espalda a sus amigos en el suelo.

 **-¿Ahora vas a hablar o te hacemos hablar nosotros?-** , preguntó Mina con gafas negras y con un tono de jefe de la mafia para intimidar al peliverde.

 **-E-Está bien… les enseñaré-** , respondió Izuku derrotado reconociendo que no tenía oportunidad de ocultárselos.

En eso Uraraka con su Quirk lo va bajando lentamente hasta depositarlo en el suelo estando él dándoles la espalda mientras parecía arreglarse algo en la cara.

 **-P-Por favor no se rían, ¿ok?-** , pedía el peliverde con timidez para mayor intriga del grupo.

 **-Nadie se reirá Midoriya, estamos entre amigos-** , respondió Todoroki con una pequeña sonrisa queriendo aliviar los nervios de Izuku, el cual se tomó unos momentos para armarse de valor y luego girarse a verles.

 **-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!, ¡ahora en verdad eres un Nerd, Deku!-** , se reía Bakugou a carcajadas y burlándose de su rival que ahora llevaba gafas redondas completamente adecuadas para un cerebrito.

 **-Guao, ahora llevas lentes, Midoriya-** , dijo Kirishima sorprendido y acercándose al peliverde que jugaba con sus dedos con timidez mientras asentía con la cabeza.

 **-Al parecer tengo que llevarlos puesto por un mes a causa del daño que recibieron por uno de los experimentos de Hatsume-san que tuve que probar-** , decía el peliverde algo desanimado al pensar en lo ridículo que se debe estar viendo en esos momentos, pues Kacchan no paraba de reír y burlarse, casi parecía que viajó en el tiempo a la preparatoria.

 **-Te quedan muy bien Midoriya, diría que hasta te quedan como anillo al dedo-** , dijo Mina con una sonrisa amigable y asintiendo con seguridad, pues las gafas de cerebrito si pegaban con la apariencia del peliverde, hasta parecían ser hechas exclusivamente para él, casi como si todo el tiempo debió llevarlas puestas por ley natural.

 **-Y-Yo opino que te ves bien, Deku-kun-** , comentó una sonrojada Uraraka con una sonrisa algo apenada y rascándose una mejilla con un dedo.

Sencillamente era demasiado para ella el verle a él con ese look. Sus rizos verdes alborotados, sus tiernas pecas, su adorable timidez y su altruismo natural le hacían ver muy lindo a ojos de la castaña, pero ahora con el agregado de los lentes fue la gota que colmó el vaso y ahora le resultaba difícil verlo sin morir de diabetes, más aun cuando este juega con sus dedos con timidez.

 **-No te preocupes por eso Midoriya, por lo menos ahora somos dos que llevamos lentes, ¿no crees?-** , dijo Lida con una sonrisa a su amigo que le miró algo inseguro para asentir con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-De cualquier manera tus ojos estarán bien si usas esos durante un mes, ¿verdad?-** , preguntó Todoroki con tranquilidad.

 **-S-Si, e-el problema es que no estoy muy seguro de si andar con ellos frente a toda la escuela-** , decía el peliverde encogiéndose de hombros con vergüenza mientras que Bakugou dejaba de reír para reincorporarse.

 **-Estúpido nerd, como si te tuvieran que interesar las opiniones del resto, ¿Qué acaso un futuro héroe se tiene que preocupar por esas cosas?-** , dijo Bakugou con algo de enojo y de manera inspiradora sorprendiendo a Izuku que se quedó en silencio.

 **-¡Tienes razón Kacchan, muchas gracias!-** , respondió Izuku con una alegre sonrisa y asintiendo con más seguridad que antes ante el valor que reunió de las palabras dichas por su mejor amigo.

 **-Me da igual, solo continuemos de ver la maldita película-** , le dijo Bakugou al resto que asintieron coincidiendo para volver a la sala y seguir viendo como el villano les da una reverenda paliza a los héroes.

Claro que Uraraka lo tuvo difícil para concentrarse en la película a causa de que ahora tenía la imagen de Izuku con gafas en su mente, por lo que se mantuvo con un sonrojo durante lo que quedaba de película aguantando las preguntas de Lida y Todoroki sobre si tenía fiebre o algo.

Cabe mencionar que hubo lágrimas e insultos al final de la película, más por parte de los chicos que de las chicas, y todo por culpa de un solo chasquido.

Izuku por su parte solo subió a su habitación para comenzar a leer algunos libros que deseaba en realidad leer desde hace días pero a causa de la irritación en los ojos causados por el "bebe" de Hatsume no pudo.

Algunos libros de Harry Potter, otros del Señor de los Anillos, también varios libros de Lovecraft así como también libros de Sigmun Freud o Friedrich Nietzsche. En definitiva sería un fin de semana dedicada a su tan querida lectura.

* * *

De esa manera transcurrió el fin de semana y por supuesto el resto de la clase también se percató de las gafas nuevas de Izuku. Claro que Kaminari, Mineta, Sero y Ojiro rieron un tanto, pero el resto lo asimiló con bastante normalidad, después de todo solo eran unos lentes, no es como si llegasen a tener mucha relevancia, ¿verdad?.

Pero estaban equivocados, esas gafas representaban un gran conflicto para el peliverde que tuvo que asistir a la escuela con ellos.

En un principio todo fue normal a sus ojos, alguna que otra mirada curiosa de algún estudiante de otra clase, curso o año, nada muy especial. Pero la cosa cambió cuando se adentraba más en la academia y más sentía las miradas clavándose en él, mayormente femeninas.

Esto solo hizo que sus nervios y timidez comenzaran a aflorar siendo perceptible para todos el cómo juega con sus dedos mientras avanzaba con vergüenza por los pasillos para llegar a su clase, provocando que una que otra fémina chillara de emoción con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Al por fin llegar a su salón cerró la puerta detrás suyo para respirar agitado y tranquilizando sus nervios mientras que algunos de sus compañeros le veían intrigados.

 **-¿Qué sucedió, Deku-kun?, te ves angustiado-** , preguntó Uraraka con curiosidad y algo extrañada viendo a su mejor amigo.

 **-E-Es que me estaban viendo muchas personas en los pasillos y creo q-que me puse un poco nervioso-** , respondía Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa apenada rascándose la nuca, cosa que caló fuerte en Uraraka que desvió la mirada mientras se tapaba la nariz evitando una posible hemorragia nasal.

 **-C-Creo que no deberías prestarle atención a ellos, es normal observarte cuando tienes un cambio, ya se acostumbraran-** , dijo Uraraka con una alegre sonrisa sin girarse a ver al peliverde, siendo irónico su comentario al ser ella la que todavía no se acostumbra a la nueva apariencia de él.

 **-Uraraka-chan tiene razón, todos se interesarían por el cambio de apariencia de uno de los estudiantes más famosos de primer año, Gero-** , comentó Tsuyu mirando al peliverde.

 **-La verdad no creo que sea tan famoso Asui-chan, pero entiendo lo que dices, supongo que solo es mera curiosidad-** , dijo Izuku con una sonrisa mientras se calmaba y sus nervios se disipaban.

 **-Dime Tsuyu-** , dijo la chica rana para que después el profesor encargado Aizawa entrará por la puerta.

 **-Muy bien, todos siéntense-** , dijo el profesor pelinegro mientras que todos se iban a sus puestos. Luego miró las gafas nuevas de Izuku y no le dio la importancia suficiente como para comentar algo y solo procedió a dar su clase.

* * *

Luego finalizadas las primeras clases llegaron a la hora del almuerzo.

Los alumnos iban saliendo del salón mientras que el peliverde revisaba en su mochila en busca del libro que no alcanzó a terminar de leer el fin de semana.

 **-Ey Midoriya, vayamos a almorzar a la cafetería, yo invito-** , le dijo Lida al peliverde de manera amigable llegando a su lado.

 **-Lo siento Lida-kun, pero hoy quiero leer en la azotea sin ruido de la cafetería-** , respondió Izuku con amabilidad y una sonrisa tranquila a su amigo, el cual solo entendió para luego retirarse del salón.

 **-¿Qué libro llevas allí, Midoriya?-** , preguntó Todoroki acercándose al peliverde que ya se estaba aproximando a la salida del salón.

 **-La Divina Comedia de Dante Alighieri, voy comenzando la parte del paraíso-** , respondió Izuku con una alegre sonrisa mientras que se arreglaba los lentes con una mano mientras que la otra tenía el grueso libro de cubierta de cuero rojo abrazado a su pecho.

 **-¿Alguien dijo la Divina Comedia?-** , preguntó Momo muy intrigada viendo en varias direcciones hasta dar con Izuku que tenía en sus manos el popular libro.

 **-¿Tú también lo lees, Yaoyorozu-san?-** , preguntó el chico peliverde con buen ánimo.

 **-Por supuesto, me lo leí siete veces de lo mucho que me gustó, sobre todo la parte del purgatorio-** , respondió Momo con algo de orgullo en su sonrisa pues era una empeñada lectora.

 **-Yo solo he llegado a interesar en la parte del infierno-** , comentó Todoroki con calma.

 **-Bueno, si me disculpan me iré a la azotea a seguir leyendo, nos vemos-** , les dijo Izuku a sus dos amigos para luego salir del salón con libro en brazos y arreglándose los lentes.

Lo que no se esperaba es que afuera del salón estuvieran algunas chicas de otras clases con sus teléfonos afuera para tomarle algunas fotos.

No le molestaba o algo parecido, solo resultaba algo incómodo que se le tomaran tantas y que además ellas estuvieran sonriendo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Esto solo causó que agachara un poco la cabeza con timidez y se aferraba más a su preciado libro para apurar el paso, provocando algunos chillidos de emoción de algunas chicas que lograron capturar en sus teléfonos la imagen del adorable peliverde de pecas y gafas.

* * *

De esa misma manera trascurrió ese día, el siguiente y después el siguiente a ese. Las chicas que le observaban iban en aumento como si cada vez más publico llegara a apreciar al nuevo Izuku Midoriya que solo se dedicaba a subir a la azotea a leer, después de todo solo podía hacer eso para escapar momentáneamente de la fatiga que causaba todo el asunto de las clases.

Eso se estaba volviendo hasta rutina y los compañeros del peliverde lo notaban perfectamente. Mineta, Kaminari y Sero formaron un gran berrinche por la atención que estaba recibiendo Izuku por parte de las chicas de la academia sin entender cómo es que lo estaba haciendo.

Todo por lo demás estaba normal, bueno… a excepción de Uraraka que sentía cierta incomodidad en su pecho al observar como varias chicas tomaban fotos descaradamente de su mejor amigo. No porque fuera maleducado, que también, sino que a ella no se le había ocurrido hacer eso y se reprendía por ser tan corta de ingenio.

El chico en cuestión no se podía acostumbrar a los ojos nuevos que le seguían durante las horas libres de clase, en realidad él diría que los únicos lugares seguros eran los dormitorios, el aula durante clases y por último la azotea, la cual se había vuelto su pequeño refugio de lectura desde que comenzó a leer en la escuela, teniendo suerte de que nadie más subía allí… o eso creía hasta que pasó la primera semana.

Ahora estaba Izuku desayunando cereal de colores con leche en la mesa del comedor mientras que en la sala estaban Uraraka, Mina, Bakugou, Kirishima, Momo, Todoroki y Lida.

Todoroki y Lida conversaban sobre las siguientes pruebas que tendrían con All Might, Present Mic y Aizawa.

Kirishima y Bakugou utilizaban una consola de juegos para jugar al Mario Kart, estando al borde de romper su amistad cuando Kirishima lanzó el caparazón azul a Bakugou que estaba por llegar de primero a la meta… ese incidente dejaría una profunda marca en su relación.

Uraraka, Momo y Mina por su parte estaban sentadas en un sofá hablando de algunas cosas típicas de chicas, que si canciones de un artista o una polémica nueva del internet, o simplemente hablaban sobre sus cosas cotidianas del día a día.

 **-¿Qué llevas allí, Mina-chan?-** , le preguntó Uraraka a su amiga pelirosa que sacaba de su bolso morado una revista.

 **-Es una nueva revista que sacó el club de periodismo de la escuela-** , respondió Mina con una sonrisa y evitando mostrarles la portada a sus amigas.

 **-No sabía que teníamos club de periodismo-** , dijo Momo extrañada y un poco sorprendida.

 **-No teníamos, hasta que lo formaron este lunes y publicaron esta revista ayer-** , aclaró la chica de piel rosada con sencillez para después levantar la revista al aire como si fuera un objeto sacado de un cofre de The Legend of Zelda.

 **-¿Y de qué trata la revista?, debe de ser interesante si fundaron el club solo para publicarla-** , dijo Uraraka con una pequeña sonrisa y con curiosidad por el contenido.

 **-Ohh, estoy segura de que a te resultara interesante-** , le dijo Mina a la castaña con cierta sonrisa pícara que confundió tanto a Uraraka como a Momo, para que después Mina procediera a enseñarles la portada que prácticamente se explicaba por si sola.

Era una revista rosa con una imagen de Izuku de gafas sonriendo con timidez y un pequeño sonrojo en sus pecosas mejillas mientras miraba a la cámara por mera coincidencia, además de que llevaba entre sus brazos dos libros de cubierta de cuero café. Alrededor de la imagen había varios comentarios referentes al peliverde y por pura intuición se podía decir que el resto del contenido era referente a él.

 **-¿¡P-Pero qué significa esto!?-** , exclamaba Uraraka muy sonrojada y sorprendida mientras alejaba la cabeza de la revista rápidamente pero sin despegar la vista de la foto de Izuku.

 **-Esto mi querida Uraraka, es una revista dedicada solo de Midoriya para las chicas de la academia, resulta que las gafas nuevas que tiene le hicieron ganar más puntos de los que antes tenía y ahora se ha hecho sensación en Yuuei-** , explicaba Mina con calma mientras que el resto de chicos en la sala escuchaban y enfocaban su atención en la revista siendo Kirishima el único que mostraba sorpresa, pues los otros ya se lo esperaban al ver las constantes fotos que le tomaban las chicas al peliverde.

 **-Pero no entiendo porque hacer una revista dedicada solo de Midoriya-** , dijo Momo intrigada mientras se lleva un dedo al mentón de manera meditativa.

 **-Pues eso se debe a que todo el contenido son fotos y comentarios de él, si quieren vemos un poco-** , dijo Mina para después abrir la revista y ellas tres comenzaran a leer. Los chicos en la sala solo escucharían sin ver las fotos, no querían poner en duda su sexualidad.

 _¡Ya todos lo conocen en la academia y no es otro que Izuku Midoriya, el chico sensación de Yuuei!. Como ya todas las chicas de la escuela saben, se ha llevado a cabo una votación en secreto para decidir un Ranking de chicos según nosotras, pues los resultados en un principio estaban así:_

 _Izuku Midoriya: 365 votos._

 _Katsuki Bakugou: 347 votos._

 _Shoto Todoroki: 345 votos._

 _¡Pues ahora con el reciente cambió de look de Midoriya sus votos se han incrementado, provocando que los votos de algunas se cambien al de él obteniendo al menos 200 votos más!, ¡quedando ahora como el chico más deseado de la escuela!_ _._

 _Claro que sus cualidades que lo hacen estar en ese puesto son su adorable timidez, sus alborotados rizos verdes, sus lindas pecas y sus ahora lentes redondos que le dan la apariencia del cerebrito tímido pero de buen corazón, y como los votos lo revelan este es el tipo que la mayoría de las chicas prefieren ahora._

En eso las chicas van pasando las paginas donde se pueden ver imágenes de Izuku caminando por los pasillos, recogiendo su pan de Yakisoba en la cafetería, hablando con sus amigos, estudiando en su pupitre del aula 1-A y había unas pocas de él estando concentrado leyendo en la azotea recostado de un muro con las rodillas levantadas y en tranquilidad pasando páginas.

Uraraka estaba realmente sonrojada con una mezcla de sentimientos en su interior.

Por un lado ahora se sentía alegre de haber encontrado fotos de mejor cálida que las que ella tomó con su teléfono.

Por el otro se sentía en cierta medida enojada de que la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela lo quisieran a él o lo consideraban como el más lindo, que lo era para ella pero ese no era el punto. Solo quería que todas votaran por cualquier otro chico para que el único voto que él tuviera fuera el de ella, el cual ella dio sin siquiera pensárselo.

 **-¿P-Por qué r-razón alguien haría esta r-revista?-** , preguntó Izuku muy rojo de los nervios desde atrás de las chicas y captando la atención de todos en la sala que se quedaron paralizados al ver como el chico en cuestión había visto al revista dedicada a él, quien sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo allí y cuanto logró a ver, pero a juzgar por su reacción dirían que lo suficiente.

 **-Etto… ya sabes cómo son las chicas Midoriya, siempre hacemos este tipo de cosas, ¿no es así, Momo-chan?-** , decía Mina con una sonrisa forzada y nerviosa girándose a ver a la pelinegra que asintió rápidamente.

 **-B-Bueno, si ustedes l-lo dicen, es solo que da algo de vergüenza todo eso de las fotos y los v-votos-** , decía jugando con sus dedos con timidez y las mejillas muy rojas para después arreglarse los lentes.

 **-N-No les prestes atención a esas chicas Deku-kun, dales un poco de tiempo y olvidaran todo el asunto-** , dijo Uraraka con una sonrisa nerviosa y con mejillas sonrojadas mientras que su mente no paraba de pensar en el peliverde y en su muy tierna vergüenza.

 **-No deberías dejarte afectar por esas cosas Midoriya, después de todo los Pro Heros tienen muchos fans y estos hacen cosas como estos Rankings de popularidad-** , dijo Todoroki con calma mirando al peliverde para tratar de tranquilizarle.

 **-P-Pero hay fotos mías en la azotea, pero yo n-no he visto a nadie más allí, ¿entonces cómo las tomaron?-** , preguntaba el peliverde algo temeroso por las habilidades de las chicas como para tomar dichas fotos sin que él se percatara.

 **-Deja de llorar y aguanta como un verdadero hombre, no seas nena y no hagas caso a esa estúpida revista, Deku-** , dijo Bakugou con enojo y con tono dominante para luego tomar nuevamente el mando de la consola para proseguir jugando con Kirishima.

 **-P-Pues supongo que solo esperaré a que olviden el asunto, me voy a mi habitación-** , dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa apenada para luego comenzar a caminar hacia las escaleras.

 **-Espera un momento Midoriya, ¿vas a leer?-** , preguntó Momo con interés captando la atención del peliverde que se giró a verle.

 **-S-Si, voy a leer algunas obras de Edgar Allan Poe-** , respondió Izuku con sencillez y arreglándose sus gafas con algo de torpeza.

 **-Te acompaño, a mí también me gustan las obras de él-** , dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa para levantarse del sofá para dirigirse hacia el peliverde, pero es detenida por una mano de Uraraka.

Momo se giró a ver a la castaña en el sofá con intriga. **-¿Uraraka?, ¿qué sucede?-** , le preguntó a su amiga que tenía la cabeza agachada y aún tenía su mano evitando que ella fuera con Izuku que estaba igual de extrañado.

La castaña tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y darse cuenta de lo que hizo para después ponerse nerviosa.

 **-¡N-Nada de n-nada!, ¡solo p-pensé en otra cosa y pues lo hice sin pensar!-** , respondía Uraraka con una sonrisa nerviosa soltando la mano de Yaoyorozu para después mover sus manos para disimular tranquilidad.

 **-Mmm, ¿está bien?-** , dijo Momo con una sonrisa algo confundida para luego subir con Izuku por las escaleras.

Todoroki, Lida, Kirishima y Bakugou estaban algo intrigados ante la escena pero no le dieron importancia y siguieron en sus asuntos.

Mina por su parte miraba con picardía a Uraraka que tenía sus manos sobre su regazo mientras tenía la mirada clavaba en las escaleras por donde subió el peliverde y Momo.

 **-Sabes, si fueras más decidida no te sentirías así por todo lo que está pasando-** , dijo Mina captando la atención de la castaña que se giró a verle confundida.

 **-¿A qué te refieres, Mina?-** , preguntó Uraraka sin entender a qué se refería su amiga.

 **-Solo imagínate a cualquiera de las fans de Midoriya acercándose a él de la misma manera como lo hace Momo-chan, seguro que te molestaría mucho, ¿no es así?-** , dijo la pelirosa con una expresión picara y juguetona, provocando que los colores se le suban a la cabeza a la castaña, además de un sentimiento amargo al imaginar lo que Mina dijo.

 **-E-Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, Deku puede juntarse con quien quiera-** , contestó Uraraka cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada en otra dirección con evidente molestia.

 **-Oh vamos, a mí no me engañas, estas celooooosa-** , dijo Mina divertida y jalándole las mejillas a la castaña, la cual ensanchó los ojos de la sorpresa mientras que sus mejillas se coloraban.

 **-E-Eso no es cierto-** , negó la castaña tratando de mantener la compostura, pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas le delataba.

 **-Si es cierto, antes te molestaba que Midoriya se juntara con Hatsume, luego Melissa, también Nejire-Senpai y ahora te molesta que solo este leyendo con Momo-chan cuando sabes que no pasa nada entre ellos dos-** , refutó Mina con una sonrisa victoriosa en su cara causando sorpresa en Uraraka, ¿acaso era tan obvia?.

 **-Sabes que eres la más cercana a Midoriya y ninguna simple fan podrá quitártelo, a menos que no te pongas las pilas y vayas a por él lo más rápido posible-** , prosiguió la pelirosa mientras que la castaña parecía pensar a fondo sus palabras, pero al final solo negó con la cabeza.

 **-Y-Ya te he dicho antes que no siento nada por Deku-kun, así que no sigas molestándome con eso, Mina-** , dijo la castaña mostrándose firme y tratando de ignorar esos sentimientos que crecían en su interior.

 **-Como quieras-** , dijo Mina con sencillez para luego girarse a ver al televisor. **–¡Yo quiero ser Yoshi en la siguiente carrera!-** , le dijo a Kirishima con una gran sonrisa, recibiendo un asentimiento de este que le entregó otro mando de la consola.

Uraraka solo se levantó del sofá para dirigirse a su cuarto donde una vez llegó se lanzó a su cama para luego mirar al techo y suspirar cansada.

No es posible que estuviera celosa, ¿o sí?, después de todo solo era amiga de Izuku y estaba bien así. El que le haya tomado algunas fotos para observarlas en algunas ocasiones era normal, después de todo era su amiga y los amigos tienen fotos de ellos en sus teléfonos.

Claro que quisiera ser la única que fuera tan cercana a él, después de todo él ahora pasaba por el curso de apoyo para ayudar a Hatsume con sus "bebes", se mensajeaba seguido con Melissa, también en ocasiones interactuaba con Nejire cuando visitaban a Eri y ahora se juntaba a leer con Momo.

En realidad es comprensible que ella quisiera pasar más tiempo con él como antes… cuando ella era la única.

Cuando solo eran ella, él y Lida. En vez de estar la mayoría de las chicas de la academia hablando de él y fantaseando con él… cuando no tenía competencia.

 **-No debo pensar así, soy su amiga y estoy alegre de que ahora tenga más amigos que antes, solo debo mantenerme calmada hasta que todo esto de las gafas termine-** , se dijo así misma con los ojos cerrados pero sin estar muy convencida en el fondo, pero simplemente lo ignoró.

* * *

Luego de eso transcurrieron dos semanas más en las cuales las chicas de la academia lo esperaban afuera del salón y lo veían por los pasillos para tomarle fotos y en alguna que otra ocasión dirigirle la palabra para invitarle a algún lugar, a lo cual él con timidez declinaba con la intención de quitarles el interés, pero resulta que esto fue contraproducente al observar como más chicas que le gustan los difíciles fueran a por él.

Él se mantenía educado y amable siempre que rechazaba la invitación de una chica mientras que Kaminari y Minera estaban por asesinarlo de la envidia por ser tan jodidamente suertudo.

Uraraka observaba estas escenas con mirada seria mientras que por dentro quería alejar a todas esas chicas de su amigo que evidentemente estaba incómodo y nervioso arreglándose sus lentes y aferrándose a sus libros con una sonrisa tímida.

Él era demasiado amable como para decirles directamente que dejaran de tomarle fotos y de acercársele cuando solo quería leer en soledad.

Ella se sentía enojada con ellas, podría encontrar las palabras adecuadas para justificar su enojo pero eso sería demasiado enrollo solo para llegar a la misma resolución: estaba molesta de que se acercaran a él.

Él se veía indefenso a pesar de que fuera de los más fuertes de primer año, si no es que era el más fuerte.

A pesar de estar casi finalizando el año y que se haya acostumbrado a hablar con otras personas, no estaba para nada preparado para afrontar una multitud de fans locas por él. En realidad ni siquiera debería preocuparte por estar listo para eso y ahora está envuelto en esa situación.

Una situación donde grupos y grupos de chicas le siguen, le tomen fotos, le hablan, le invitan a citas. Para cualquier chico sería una bendición pero él es demasiado puro y bueno para considerar eso correcto.

En realidad hasta podría pasarle factura el ser tan popular, pues podría atraer a otra Yandere al igual que pasó con Toga de la liga de villanos, por suerte no había una loca así en Yuuei siendo una academia de héroes.

Él es un chico amable de lindas pecas y gafas al conjunto con su personalidad tímida. A pesar de que en batalla fuera decidido y lleno de coraje, en cuanto a relaciones interpersonales no era un experto y tener que hablar con una gran cantidad de chicas diariamente podía resultarle agotador y hasta agobiante considerando su timidez.

Y ella sabía todo eso porque… ella es su mejor amiga.

Ese hecho nunca cambió desde que se conocieron y se acercaron lo suficiente para ser llamados así entre ellos.

No importa que, ella la mayoría del tiempo le acompañada a probar los inventos de Hatsume.

Ella también acompañó a Izuku varias veces cuando iba a visitar a Eri.

Y aunque no leía mucho, si sabía cuáles eran los gustos de su mejor amigo en cuanto a lectura, música, películas, videojuegos, héroes, etc.

Es su mejor amiga y era normal el preocuparse por él y velar por su bien, además de respetar su manera de afrontar la situación de las chicas hasta el momento.

Pero lo que estaba pasando al frente de sus ojos ya era el límite.

Era el tercer sábado desde que Izuku se puso las gafas y todo el asunto comenzó, y finalmente varias chicas se acumularon en la entrada de los dormitorios para invitarle a salir y a insistirle hasta el cansancio.

Todoroki, Lida, Kirishima y Tokoyami trataron de ayudarle a escapar de la gran cantidad de chicas, pero terminaron desplegados por culpa de la multitud y sin poder usar sus Quirks no podrían ser de mucha ayuda.

Kaminari, Mineta y Sero se unieron al caos para tratar de ligar con alguna chica, pero solo recibieron negativas y alguna que otra cachetada, siendo Mineta el más lastimado de todos.

Izuku estaba encogido de hombros con nerviosismo aferrándose al libro en sus brazos y mirando en distintas direcciones en busca de alguna salida, pero estaba completamente rodeado de chicas y el ruido acumulativo de todas le aturdía y agobiaba, haciéndole querer activar One For All para irse de allí de un solo salto, pero eso sería descortés con las chicas y optó por no hacerlo.

 **-Esto llega hasta aquí-** , dijo Uraraka con firmeza captando la atención de sus amigas que estaban al lado de ella dentro del edificio, Mina sonrió satisfecha al saber lo que haría su amiga.

Luego de eso Uraraka comenzó a caminar a paso firme hasta la salida para acercarse a la multitud de chicas que rodeaban al cerebrito de cabello verde.

Se hizo pasó sin problemas ya que las chicas al mirarle se intimidaban un poco y se hacían a un lado.

 **-M-Me temo que no podré salir contigo, p-pues tengo planes para leer algunos libros-** , decía Izuku de la manera más educada y amable posible a pesar de que los nervios le estuvieran atormentando.

 **-Oh vamos, solo es una cena en el restaurante de mis padres, puedes leer en cualquier otro momento-** , insistió una hermosa, alta y bien formada chica pelinegra con una sonrisa coqueta y acercándose demasiado al peliverde que era algo más pequeño que ella considerando que estaba encogido de hombros.

 **-¿Acaso no lo escuchaste?, él no quiere ir contigo y listo-** , dijo Uraraka con un tono directo y con una mirada seria hacia la pelinegra en lo que llegaba finalmente donde el peliverde.

 **-Uraraka-chan-** , dijo Izuku sorprendido ante lo directa que era su mejor amiga.

 **-¿Tú eras una compañera de él, verdad?, ¿Qué te da derecho a hablar por él?, ¿es que eres su guardaespaldas?-** , preguntaba la pelinegra con una sonrisa arrogante que casi podía estar al mismo nivel que Monoma.

 **-No soy una su compañera ni su guardaespaldas, yo soy su mejor amiga-** , respondió la castaña con una mirada firme y segura mientras encaraba a la pelinegra.

 **-Oh vaya, entonces estas en la Friend Zone, si ese es el caso entonces no tienes voz ni voto para meterte en su vida romántica-** , dijo la pelinegra con un tono presumido y toxico que haría enojar a Bakugou con solo una palabra.

 **-Eso puede ser cierto…-** , dijo Uraraka agachando la mirada y que sus ojos se vean cubiertos por la sombra de su cabello.

 **-P-Por favor no le digas esas cosas a Uraraka-chan-** , le pedía Izuku a la chica pelinegra con algo de torpeza y arreglándose los lentes, pues no le gustaba que se metieran con sus amigos, y menos aún con la castaña.

 **-Pero…-** , dijo la castaña captando la atención de todos. **–Aunque ahora sea solo su mejor amiga, en un futuro voy a ser más que eso-** , declaraba Uraraka con determinación levantando la mirada para clavarla directamente en la pelinegra que retrocedió unos pasos intimidada.

 **-E-Eso es absurdo, no eres más que una metiche que tiene celos de que otras si tengan el valor para acercarse a él-** , replicaba la estudiante pelinegra tratando de mantener la compostura.

 **-¿¡Y que si tengo celos!?, ¡después de todo ustedes se están acercando demasiado a mi Deku-kun!-** , exclamó la castaña con fuerza y apretando los puños intimidando a las chicas que estaban alrededor mientras que sus amigas en los dormitorios estaban sorprendidas por su confesión tan pública.

El peliverde en cuestión estaba anonadado, muy sonrojado y tenía los ojos ensanchados mientras que sus gafas se caían un poco por la sorpresa.

 **-Pueden seguir tratando de acercarse a él como acosadoras, pero al final yo soy la más cercana a él y seré la que termine a su lado-** , declaraba Uraraka con una mirada determinada y llena de convicción plantando la declaración de guerra contra todas las chicas interesadas en el peliverde.

Luego de oír esas palabras, todas las chicas comenzaron a irse del lugar de mala gana y entre quejas, ya que no tenían el coraje suficiente para afrontar un reto tan grande como competir contra la mejor amiga de Izuku.

Uraraka solo asintió triunfante cruzándose de brazos orgullosa de sí misma por haberlas ahuyentado.

Algunas chicas que se retiraban por accidente empujaban un poco al peliverde, provocando que a este se le caigan las gafas al piso junto con su libro, a lo cual Izuku se apoya en el suelo con la vista borrosa buscando sus lentes.

 **-Déjame ayudarte, Deku-kun-** , le dijo Uraraka a su amigo para ponerse de cuclillas y tomar las gafas redondas de Izuku captando la atención de este.

Con cuidado ella se los puso con una linda sonrisa y este al poder volver a ver recogió su libro para luego ponerse de pie junto con la castaña.

 **-M-Muchas gracias por ayudarme antes Uraraka-chan, lamento que hayas tenido que actuar de esa manera por mi culpa-** , le dijo Izuku a la castaña con una sonrisa nerviosa y rascándose la nuca apenado por haber hecho fingir a su mejor amiga.

La castaña se quedó inmóvil en su lugar al recordar lo que acababa de hacer, prácticamente acababa de confesar su amor por Izuku ante todas esas chicas que seguro divulgarían el hecho por toda la escuela.

Y lo más vergonzoso de todo es que Izuku lo había escuchado todo, aunque este parecía creer que fue solo una actuación, lo cual de alguna manera le… ¿disgustaba?.

Pues tiene sentido, acaba de reunir coraje para afrontar a esa chica pelinegra y declarar su amor frente a él, pero aun así él no se cree que ella en verdad puede estar enamorada de su persona.

Vale que él fuera puro y amable, pero no le gustaba que fuera tan denso para esta situación donde reunió el coraje suficiente para declarar su amor a todo volumen.

 **-N-No estaba actuando Deku-kun-** , dijo Uraraka con nervios y sus mejillas colorándose captando la atención del peliverde. **–Y-Yo de verdad tengo planeado ser más que solo tu mejor amiga-** , aclaró la castaña sonriendo con algo de vergüenza y las manos detrás de su espalda.

 **-P-P-Pero algo m-más que una m-mejor amiga es…-** , tartamudeaba Izuku muy rojo y con los ojos en espiral tratando de no hacer corto circuito por lo que estaba escuchando.

 **-U-Una novia, correcto-** , dijo Uraraka con una linda sonrisa y tomando confianza. **–Por eso es que me esforzaré porque sientas lo mismo por mí, Deku-kun-** , declaró la chica con seguridad e inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia un lado de manera radiante y tomando las manos del chico

Este de un momento a otro se quedó paralizado con los ojos en blanco y soltando un sonoro suspiró para luego caerse hacia atrás siendo atrapado por Todoroki y Lida mientras que Uraraka se le acercaba preocupada.

 **-¿Qué le sucedió?-** , le preguntó Uraraka a los chicos con algo de preocupación.

 **-Se debió haber desmayado por los nervios-** , opinó Lida viendo a su amigo peliverde.

 **-No lo culpo, después de todo lo que le sucedió y considerando como es él, es extraño que no se haya desmayado antes-** , comentó Todoroki con tranquilidad para que después entre ambos llevar cargando a Izuku adentro de los dormitorios.

Los demás alumnos de la clase 1-A volvieron al edificio mientras que la castaña recogía el libro que se le cayó a Izuku, el cual tenía como título _"La Fórmula para el Amor"_ .

Sonrió con calidez al ver el título y se quedó afuera con la mirada puesta en el cielo del atardecer pensando en las palabras que le dijo a Izuku.

 **-Yo opino que estuviste grandiosa, no pensé que llegarías tan lejos-** , comentó Mina llegando a su lado con una sonrisa.

 **-Aunque probablemente vaya a pensar que tu confesión fue solo un sueño-** , dijo esta vez Momo que llegó al lado de la castaña.

 **-No importa, aun así no me retractaré de mis palabras, voy a enamorar a Deku-kun-** , respondió Uraraka con una alegre sonrisa con notable confianza.

 **-Pues mucha suerte, sabes que a pesar de ser muy listo es muy denso para el amor y esas cosas-** , dijo Mina divertida dándole unos cuantos codazos a su amiga.

 **-Lo sé, y en parte esa es una razón por la cual me gusta-** , dijo la castaña sonrojándose un poco con una cálida sensación en su pecho cada vez que admitía sus sentimientos.

 **-Dejando eso aparte, ¿quieren venir conmigo al centro mañana?-** , le preguntó la pelirosa a sus dos amigas que se giraron a verle extrañadas.

 **-¿Por qué?-** , preguntó Momo intrigada.

 **-Pues para comprar dos pares de lentes, unas para Bakugou y otras para Todoroki-** , respondió Mina con una sonrisa inocente.

 **-¿Y-Y por qué harías eso?-** , preguntó la pelinegra sonrojada y algo nerviosa.

 **-Pues quiero ver que tan apuesto se verá Bakugou con lentes intelectuales, y tu podrás ver a Todoroki con lentes de lectura-** , le dijo la pelirosa a Momo, la cual se sonrojo al pensar en esa imagen hasta que negó con la cabeza.

 **-Y no vayas a decir que no quieres, pues sé que votaste por Todoroki en el Ranking-** , aclaró Mina con una sonrisa pícara cortando cualquier excusa o respuesta que pudiera llegar a dar la vicepresidenta.

 **-Uff, está bien-** , finalmente accedió Momo con cansancio.

 **-¿Nos acompañas, Uraraka-chan?, podrás elegir nuevas gafas para dárselas de regalo a Midoriya antes de que pase esta última semana-** , le propuso la pelirosa a la castaña, la cual solo negó con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-Yo estoy bien, con gafas o sin gafas me sigue gustando Deku-kun-** , respondió Uraraka con una linda y radiante sonrisa mientras que su corazón latía con fuerza al solo tener la imagen de su amor platónico en su mente.

Sea como el mejor héroe que ella conoce como seguro, valiente y decidido. O como el tímido y amable cerebrito que tenía como mejor amigo. Sea como fuese seguía siendo el mismo Izuku que la había enamorado.

Sin importar si parecía o no un Nerd.

* * *

Los días siguientes Uraraka se la pasó como un chicle con Izuku que efectivamente pensó que todo fue un sueño. Aun así con la presencia de la castaña cerca, el numero de chicas tras el peliverde disminuyó mucho y ahora las únicas fotos que aparecían en la revista eran del cerebrito de cabello verde con su mejor amiga haciendo de guardaespaldas.

La verdad la castaña parecía disfrutar mucho el acompañar a todos lados a Izuku y hasta preparaba almuerzos para ambos comer en la terraza donde ella se aventuraba a leer algunos libros del peliverde que con gusto y emoción se los prestaba.

Quizás para él fuese un sueño lo de su confesión, pero Uraraka se percataba de reojo de una que otra mirada del peliverde que al verse descubierto se sonrojaba mucho y se cubría la cara nervioso con un libro como un ratón de biblioteca.

Esas cosas eran suficiente para la castaña que sonreía divertida y alegre con esperanzas de enamorar a su mejor amigo, aunque fuese a paso lento sabia que estaba haciendo un avance, después de todo la terraza ahora el refugio de ambos y eso lo hacia más personal entre ellos.

 **-Ey deku-kun-** , dijo Uraraka con alegría captando la atención del peliverde que despegó su vista del libro que estaba leyendo para acomodarse las gafas y mirar a la castaña.

 **-¿Q-Qué sucede, Uraraka-chan?-** , preguntó Izuku con algo de nervios y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas pecosas.

 **-Te pareces mucho a un Nerd como dice Bakugou-** , dijo divertida la castaña con una linda sonrisa.

 **-S-Supongo que tienes razón-** , contestó Izuku con una sonrisa nerviosa y arreglándose las gafas redondas.

 **-Pero aun así me gusta como te ves-** , agregó Uraraka sonriente y con un sonrojo más notable en sus suaves mejillas.

Izuku ensanchó los ojos sorprendido y su cara obtuvo una tonalidad rojiza en lo que comenzaba a temblar a causa de los nervios.

Luego con lentitud volvió a sumergir su cara en su grueso libro con la esperanza de pasar la vergüenza y el rápido latido de su corazón, ya que recientemente desde ese extraño sueño había comenzado a ver a su mejor amiga de manera diferente y ahora cada palabra de ella se volvía importante para él.

Uraraka divertida comenzó a reír un poco ante la reacción de su mejor amigo y amor platónico.

Quizás llegará a ser el mejor héroe de todos, pero ahora en verdad que era un cerebrito tímido e inexperto en el amor, básicamente un Nerd.

Pero Deku era su Nerd y se aseguraría de que siguiera siendo así.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso fue todo amigos. Espero que les haya gustado y si es así comenten que les pareció en los Reviews. Solo fue una pequeña idea que se me vino a la mente y me pareció bien publicarla, después de todo solo duré una hora escribiéndola por la inspiración.

Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


End file.
